A second chance
by FinalFantasyFreak101
Summary: Its been about a week since Yuna said her final goodbye to Tidus, or so she had thought.


I know dumb title. Sorta came up with it on the spot, but this was something I wrote as a challenge to rid of my writer's block and it worked great. This is my first fanfiction soooo uhh yeah enjoy. Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the imagination used to write this. ~FFF1O1

* * *

Yuna stood on the beach of Besaid. She had saved Spira once again and the sounds of celebration could be heard throughout the island. It had been over a week since that day on the Farplane. She could still feel the touch of Tidus' memory. She was almost certain she had finally gained peace in her heart, but the pain had reclaimed a spot inside her. It was like a parasite. It only took one bug to re-infest her. "You rest inside my mind." She whispered to the ocean breeze.

Tidus sat on the green grass of the Farplane. He watched the Pyerflies dance around him and the flowers that decorated the floor. He looked out to the pink sky as he thought of the brunet summoner. It had been over two years and he still missed her as much as he had the day he jumped off the airship, maybe even more. He longed more then anything to stare into her mismatched eyes again. More then once he would wonder what she was doing, if she missed him as much as he missed her, or if she had learned to let go and moved on. "In your dearest memories, do you remember loving me?" He whispered to himself.

Yuna now sat on the hot sand with her legs pulled up to her chest. Her eyes watched the waves roll. Rikku had come to see if she wanted to come back to the party but Yuna politely declined. She just wanted to be alone and was grateful her cousin understood. The sun began to set and once the darkness overtook the Earth memories began to well up inside her. The moon made the water glisten like that night in Macalania. She clenched her fists as she remembered the feeling of Tidus' hand in hers, how his lips felt against her own. "My hands, don't wanna start again. My hands, no, they don't wanna understand. My hands, they just shake and try to break whatever peace I may find." She had never been able to love since he left and she knew it would stay that way. "Was it fate that brought us close and now leaves me behind?" She questioned as her eyes watered and a tear rolled down her pale cheek.

The pains in Tidus' chest began to magnify as his thoughts continued to drift around in his memory. He remembered their promise, the day they yelled to let out their frustration and then laughed at everyone else's stares, but the one that hurt the most was the day he left her. So many regrets were made in those few moments. He left without even returning how he felt. "I acted so distant then!" He yelled as he pounded the ground with his fist. He thought of how her life must be now and how he was no longer able to be there to protect her. "You'll fight your battles far from me.." He told himself. He had began to do that a lot when he was put to 'rest' more like torture. "Wish I could rewind to those golden days." Tidus stood and ran his gloved hand through his hair. "What we shared could never be explained."

Yuna wiped her damp eyes with her hands. She knew she had to let Tidus go but it was still so hard for her. Then an unnatural breeze wisped past her. She turned away from the water and what stood before her made her question her sanity. The all to familiar Blitz Ball player stared back with the same amount of disbelief. Once the shock had faded Yuna bolted to her feet and ran to Tidus only to fly through him. It was just like before. Outstretched arms that would never catch her. Was this some sick prank the Fayth were pulling or just her mind playing tricks on her. She slowly stood to her feet and refused to turn. She couldn't look at him. This was just too much. "Days just keep on passing by and you are always on my mind, but though you're gone I still believe that you can call out my name." She managed to say.

"I still relive that day, you've been there with my all the way. I still hear you say.."

"So far and away, see the bird as it flies by, gliding through the shadows of the clouds up in the sky, I've laid my memories and dreams upon those wings. Leave them now and see what tomorrow brings."

"In my dearest memories, I see you reaching out to me."

"Light floods my memories. Helps me make it through. I will go on for you."

"If I should leave this lonely world behind. Your voice will still remember our melody. Now I know we'll carry on. Faith puts me at ease. Your strength is my rescue. Someday I will find a way to you."

As the silence overtook the air Yuna turned. They both held each other's gaze as they both approached the other. The only sounds were the crashes of the waves. No more then a foot apart did they stop and never once did they loose eye contact. Yuna tried to brush the back of her hand to Tidus' cheek only for it to go through. The tears welled up in her eyes again, but she fought them back. She knew he was real and she didn't want him to remember her crying. "My last night here with you? Maybe yes, maybe no." She whispered to him before quickly brushing back one of her salty tears. "Though a thousand words have never been spoken. A thousand words one thousand confessions, will cradle you, making all of the pain you feel seem far away. They'll hold you forever." He whispered back.

Then with those words what was once untouchable became solid. Yuna could feel Tidus' tan cheek under her fingers. His hand gently reached for her forearm and with a smile across her lips Yuna broke down. The tears she had tried to hold back streamed down her face like two rivers that met under her chin. Tidus pulled her to his chest and let her cry out her built up pain, relief, and joy. His arms held to her tightly like if he let her go he would wake up from a dream. With her head tucked under his chin he slowly rocked them back and forth as he himself cried silent tears. Many moments passed before Yuna was able to stop crying. She had given herself the hiccups which made the two giggle together. Once Yuna had recovered they pulled away from each other and giant smiles plastered their faces. Tidus held Yuna's tear stained cheek and blushed with her as he spoke. "This I swear unto the starlit sky, my love for you will stay forevermore, forevermore, so hold on to this hand of mine and I promise you, I'll never let go…"

"To look onto those strong eyes, I wish time would stop and leave us here in this embrace."

"I can see a thousand lights shining brightly from the sky onto your smiling face and then you'll see…Eternal love, that's what this is."

"This feeling that I just cannot resist."

"So hold on to this hand of mine."

"And I promise you, I'll never let go…"


End file.
